Hero Revolution: Will of Fire
by FreakFactor
Summary: When the Kyuubi decides to make a deal with Naruto, it marks the begining of something never seen before in Konoha. A new Generation of Heroes has risen and they will change the world as they know it!Fem!Kyuubi
1. The Deal

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it. I may own some of the OCs and Naruto's first movie but that's it.

**Hero Revolution: Will of Fire**

Chapter 1: New Beginings

* * *

Naruto was tired. Just about two hours ago he had learned that sealed inside him was the strongest of the Biju, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and that one of the few people he believed he could trust had turned traitor and had tried to kill him and Iruka-sensei. That was enough to tire some, especially with all the running and the ass kicking he had done. Well, also for the ramen, but one can never have too much ramen!

So it was no surprise that as soon as he hit the bed, he was asleep…

…only to find himself in a sewer a moment later.

"How the hell did I end up here?" Naruto shouted. He was pretty sure he had fallen asleep in his apartment. Or at least he thought he did. Maybe he fell asleep on his way home and someone threw him into the sewers. Again. Well at least he knew why now. He tried to look for an exit just to find none, only one long tunnel.

"Huh, what the heck." Said Naruto as he began to walk. Soon he saw a light growing closer as he kept walking and after what seemed like an eternity, he finally reached it. The light had grew so bright for a moment that he closed his eyes and when he open them, he was now standing in a gigantic room with an equally gigantic cage in front of him.

"**So, we finally meet face-to-face, Uzumaki Naruto." **A loud and terrifying voice came from behind the bars as two glowing orbs appeared. No, not orbs- eyes!

Naruto's eyes widened at a sudden realization.

"Kyuubi."

**"It seems you are not as stupid as you look." **Kyuubi chuckled, as Naruto snarled at the comment. Then he turned serious and his eyes narrowed. **"But enough of that. We have much to discuss about our past, our present, and our future and about a certain deal you won't be able to resist."**

* * *

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night with his mind in chaos. He had just learned that his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, had been the previous jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, that his father was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, the strongest Hokage in his opinion and the one who sealed the Kyuubi in him, damning him to a life of loneliness and suffering, and the true culprit of the Kyuubi's attack and the reason that so many people hated him, that so many died that day, and the reason he was an orphan was Madara Uchiha, the co-founder of Konoha and rival of the Shodaime Hokage.

It was all too much to take in at the moment. So he stood up and began clearing a space in the floor before kneeling down and biting his finger to draw a seal on the floor, which looked like the one on him.

"_A deal is a deal I guess." _Naruto thought as he stood up and let a single drop of blood drop in the center. The seal began to glow red before a poof of smoke clouded his vision. He quickly looked away. Kyuubi had warned him that because he was male, in order to balance their energies, the technique would create a female body. And because they were making a body from scratch, he was sure she wouldn't be wearing any clothes and he had on desired to get beaten up by a demon-lord-turned-human-girl for being a pervert. He got beaten enough by Sakura-chan, thank you.

"My, what an interesting experience that was." A feminine voice from behind the smoke said. He heard the sound of footsteps and then the sound of someone opening his drawers. A few seconds later Kyuubi began to speak again.

"You can turn around now." Naruto did so and was taken aback at what he saw. Standing before him was a pretty girl about hi age with long red hair, sharp features, three whiskers-like marks on each cheek like his, and emerald-like eyes that seem to sparkle in the light and appear to be looking at your very soul. She was slim and about his height. She was wearing black shorts and a black t-shirt, which were his.

"I'll have to go buy some clothes for myself from now on." Kyuubi said as she examined her new body. "I physically look like Kushina, but I thankfully got Yondaime's sharp features. I don't want to be called Tomato like Kushina was." Kyuubi looked at Naruto, who was looking depressed at the mention of his parents.

_"That's not good. The brat gets his strength from the Will of Fire. If he feels resents towards his parents for sealing me on him, it'll only weaken him with time."_ Kyuubi thought as she saw Naruto grow more depressed the deeper he delved on his thoughts.

"Your parents regretted sealing me in you from the very beginning. They knew how you would be treated, but they also believed you were the only one strong enough to hold me. The Yondaime wanted you to be seen as a Hero, not just as the container, even less as the demon you were holding. They wanted to give you a tool that would help you protect yourself and to prevent something like that from happening again. They gave up their lives for what they loved and believe on, you and this village. You were the most valuable treasure they ever possessed. Believe me, Naruto." Kyuubi said. It appeared to be the right thing to say, for Naruto cheered up immediately. "Now let's get some sleep. Tomorrow morning we'll start training before you go take your photo for your Ninja I.D."

"Right! Dattebayo!"

* * *

Naruto was pleasantly dreaming about ramen when he was abruptly and violently woken up by his new roommate. After getting dressed and eating some toasts, Naruto and Kyuubi arrived at the Training Ground 24. It was one of the least used training grounds for some reason, but it was perfect for what Kyuubi had in mind.

"O.K. Listen here. Chakra control is important any Ninja. So I'm going to teach you a basic chakra control exercise that I remember. But first, I want you to create one single clone." Kyuubi said. She was now wearing orange shorts, and orange vest with a black shirt like his, and Ninja sandals.

"Right. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" With a poof of smoke, another Naruto was standing beside the first.

"Now, clone come here." Kyuubi ordered and the clone obeyed. Once the clone was standing beside her, Kyuubi whispered something in his ear before punching it. Naruto was about to protest when it hit him, his face scrunching up in confusion.

"Why call you Mizune?" Naruto asked.

"Because it sounds like Kitsune. But how did you know that?" The newly named Mizune questioned.

"Because you…told…me…" Naruto broke off at the sudden realization.

"Now I want you to make as many clones as you can." Mizune ordered as she prepared to make her own. Even though her body was new, it was as developed as Naruto's. So she had as much chakra as him, and he now had twice as much chakra as he had the yesterday, thanks the modifications she did on his seal.

And although she could never admit it, she was sure Naruto was stronger than her. Not only because she was just getting used to being human, but because of his willpower. While he was still growing in Kushina's womb, she had constantly been feeding him her chakra, to turn him into a pseudo-jinchuriki, like those golden brothers had done by eating her flesh. That, along with the constant hatred that was directed at him should have been enough to weaken the seal and his will enough for her to break out. Hell, not even Miko and Kushina had as much will as he had. Both had depended on the love they were given to keep her at bay.

But enough about that, she had a blonde to train.

* * *

"Oy, Naruto! It's time already!" Mizune shouted at the original Naruto, who was climbing trees like she had taught him and his two hundred clones.

"Already? Damn, I wanted to put on some cool kabuki make up!" Naruto whined.

"Then use a Transformation Jutsu." Mizune suggested. After all, that was what Kushina had done when she tried something similar. She then transformed into a small red fox and jumped on his head. She had done this to sleep last night; they really needed either a larger bed or another one.

"Hey, good idea Mizune-neechan!" Naruto exclaimed as he did a quick transformation and poof now Naruto was sporting kabuki make up.

"Let's hurry up so we can come back and train some more." Naruto said as he and Mizune left their clones to train.

* * *

"Well, in my opinion, I think we came up looking pretty awesome, don't you think, Mizune-nee-chan?" Naruto asked the fox perched on his head as he rubbed the back of his head. Strangely, for some reason he had started adding –nee-chan to her name.

"Hell yeah!" Mizune though for everyone except Naruto, it sounded like 'Kon!' instead.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage and the God of Shinobi, just sighed as he stared at the picture and prayed to Kami that Naruto didn't meet Jiaiya any time soon. Both were too much alike for his liking. There was Naruto wearing some kind of Kabuki make up in a stupid pose with Mizune perched on his head, an orange cloth tied in her head waving a flag with the kanjis for 'Ramen-Sama'. As he looked at the pair he mentally sigh in relief. He had been worried about the fox when Naruto had entered, but now that he looked at the picture, and on how he could not feel any of the Biju's chakra on it, he figured out he didn't need to worry. Or so he thinks, Kukuku…

"Take it again." He said.

"Wait! What!" Naruto exclaimed as he opened his eyes to stare at the old man in surprise.

"I said 'Take it again'" Hiruzen repeated.

"No way, dattebayo." Naruto responded, defiantly. And so, they began a glaring match of epic proportions (or so Naruto thinks) to make the other back down. However, Naruto soon grew tired of it and decided to bring out the big guns.

"Sexy Jutsu!"

**Poof**

"Please, Hokage-Samaaaa." Kiss. Wink.

**Thud**.

Naruto: 1. Jiji: 0.

Sometime later, when Hiruzen had finally managed to get a hold of whatever dignity he had left and relented from giving any opposition to Naruto's picture, while silently praying that Naruto did not meet Jiraiya under any circumstances until he had retired. Although he was concerned about the mischievous smirk the fox was giving him, he decided to push it away, for now at least. Anything related to Naruto that smirks like never bode well to the smirked. NEVER.

"So that was the Sexy Jutsu. What an absurd technique." Hiruzen said as he cleaned any evidence f his disgrace.

"And you still fell for it, Ero-Jiji." Mizune thought as she planned on how to take advantage of this new knowledge along with other things. _"But, the Kit just performed a Kitsune Henge, a real shapeshifting technique without realizing it. Hm, impressive."_

"By the way Naruto, where is your Headband?" The old Hokage asked.

"Well, I didn't want it get scratched before I'm an official Ninja, so I left it at home. Oi Jiji, can I ask you a favor?" Naruto replied.

"What kind of favor, Naruto." Hiruzen asked wearily.

"Well, could you register Mizune-nee-chan as a Fox-Nin?" Naruto asked. Hiruzen blinked.

"A Fox-Nin, Naruto?" The perplexed Hokage asked.

"Yeah! Kinda like Kiba-Teme and Akamaru!" Naruto exclaimed, exited.

"Hm, I suppose I could arrange something like that. OK Naruto, take this." Hiruzen took out a Headband from his desk and tossed it at Naruto, who catches it. "That should be enough proof of her Nin status. Now I…"Before he could say whatever he was going to say, the door was forced open and a small boy entered with long scarf came running.

"Today's the day I defeat you old man, then title of Hokage will belong to me, Konohamaru!" Before he could get any closer to the Hokage, the boy tripped with his own scarf.

"Ha-ha that was funny!" Mizune snickered while Naruto was still trying to figure out what the heck was happening. Just then another person entered the room, this one wearing sunglasses.

"Young Master, are you all right?" Ebisu asked, but soon his focus was on Naruto, glaring at him. Naruto and Mizune glared right back. _"The Demon Brat! What is IT doing here?_" Then his eyes fell on his head. _"I knew that thing was trouble! It…"_ Before he could do anything, or try anything, a small amount of killer intent from the Hokage warned him from trying anything.

"Who was the one who tripped me? It was you isn't it? You tripped me!" The kid, Konohamaru for those of you who haven't realized it yet, accused Naruto, pointing at him.

"WHAT! What are you talking about; you tripped on your own, stupid!" Naruto said as he picked up the boy from his scarf. Somehow, as they were almost about the same height. Mizune was now growling at Konohamaru.

"Let him go at once! He is the Honorable Grandson of the Third Hokage!" Ebisu exclaimed.

"He won't dare try anything now that he knows I'm the grandson of the Hokage."Just like everyone else." Konohamaru thought as he smirked at the blond.

"Ha! You're no match for a grandson of a Hokage!" Konohamaru taunted, unaware that that kinds of thing were ignored by Naruto Uzumaki. Even if he hadn't known he was the son of the Fourth. But he wasn't supposed to know that.

**SMACK**

"I don't care if you're his grandma!"

"_This guy…" _Konohamaru thought as he was knocked down.

* * *

"He's quiet pathetic, isn't he?" Mizune asked, referring at the pathetic attempts from Konohamaru to disguise himself.

"Oi, quit it already! I know your there!" Naruto said, pointing at Konohamaru.

"I'm getting out of here before things turn too weird for my tastes." Mizune said as she hops off Naruto's head and began trotting to a clearing near where their clones were still training.

* * *

"OK here we go." Mizune said as she began to form hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Mizune bit her finger and slammed her hands on the ground.

**POOF**

When the smoke clears away, it reveals a fox-like ethereal creature standing there.

"Did you get what I asked for?" Mizune asked the creature, who nodded. It moved to reveal a small mountain of scrolls and books of varying size. Mizune walked towards it, bent down, and after scanning through them, she picked up the ones she would need.

"Take the rest to the apartment, then you can leave." Mizune ordered. The creature nodded before poof-ing away. "Knowledge Seekers are so use full for stealing info, but they have prices too high for me. But at least I got what I needed." She then walked towards the training grounds.

"I wonder how Naruto is doing."

* * *

"ACHOOO!" Naruto sneezed. Unfortunately, the sneezed broke his concentration, and so did his transformation while he was spying in the Hot Springs with Konohamaru. Now many angry females were glaring at him, their eyes promising death just as surely that all ramen near him would end up in his stomach.

"Oh shit." Then the pain began.

* * *

"OK, listen here." Mizune said at the two hundred Naruto clones and her two hundred clones. "Fifty of both groups will continue Tree Walking; another Fifty will practice Water Walking once my clones have shown you how." The clones that were going to keep practicing Tree Walking moved to where the tallest trees were, while the Naruto clone followed the Mizune clones to the lake. Mizune continued.

"Now, twenty five Naruto clones will be reading these scroll on Chakra Manipulation, another twenty five on Nature Manipulation, twenty clones will be learning the jutsus on this scroll, five for each one, and the last thirty clones will read these books and scrolls at sealing."Mizune tossed the scrolls and books, one book in particular named _**'Basic Sealing for Idiots'**_ by Arashi Uzumaki, to the respective groups, who quickly moved to do what they have been told that these things would make them stronger and cooler shinobi. And there Hokage was supposed to be the strongest and coolest shinobi in the village. Truly, Mizune knew how to and had the skills to motivate Naruto.

"Now, twenty five of you will read this scroll on Tsunade Senju, another twenty five will read these books on Basic Medicine, twenty of you will read this notes on Kushina's special chakra, fifteen of you practice the water jutsus in this scroll, and the last fifteen will read this books and scrolls on Genjutsu." Mizune ordered. She could have preferred to study seals, but despite the fact that she had been subjected to plenty and had some knowledge on them, she was as talented on them as Naruto on Genjutsu. Though, now that she thought of it, didn't sealing techniques need the same chakra control as genjutsus?

"Well, move out." Her clones quickly went back to training as she made her way back to the village. She still needed to buy some things for tomorrow. She just hoped she had enough money.

* * *

Afternoon…

"Hey what's up nee-chan!" Naruto asked as he appeared next to her.

"The sky, some birds, and the clouds, what else?" Mizune retorted with a smirk. Naruto looked at the clones.

"Hey, what are they doing?" Naruto asked. She hadn't told him where she was going or what she was going to do, but he had a feeling it had to do with their training. After all, she was just as strong as he was when he had given her a body.

"Well, Group A is practicing Tree Walking, Group B is practicing Water Walking, and Group C is reading about Chakra Manipulation, while Group D is reading about Nature Manipulation. Group E is practicing Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu, a Chakra Sensing Technique, the Chakra Transfer Technique and one wind style jutsu: the Sonic Boom. On the other hand, Group F is learning about Seals." Mizune explained.

"... What are your's doing?" Naruto asked.

"The first two groups are coing the same as yours, Group C is reading on Tsunade Senju, one of the Sannin, another is reading on Medicine, another on Genjutsu, and the last one is practicing some water jutsus: Water Wall, Liquid Bullet, and the Tornado of Water."Mizune concluded.

"Wow! Do we dispel them now or later?" Naruto asked, eager to know what his clones had learned.

"I suppose." Mizune said, distracted.

* * *

Later that night on their apartment…

"Ow! My head!" Naruto moaned as he clutched said source of his pain. Mizune was doing the same in the bed she had bought, realizing too late the danger of dispelling two hundred clones at the same time. It had taken a while, bu they manage to reach their appartment.

"Well, at least they got everything down," Mizune said once the pain had passed, "tomorrow we'll put in practice what we learned. Or what our clones learned. Man this is confusing. We'll practice after the orientation."

"Nee-chan, I'm hungry." Naruto moaned, a loud grows coming from his belly. It still surprised her that Naruto had accepted her so soon. Of course, he probably thought that she was as much a victim as him, which was true, and that the kyuubi attack had not been her fault, which she didn't know if it was true or not ("She had after all kept destroying the village after the Yondaime had mostly released her from Madara's control and had conciusly killed Kushina. But she could always blame her evil chakra and Kushina was already dying, so it wasn't really her fault. Yep, it was all Madara's fault."Mizune reasoned.). Of course, being alone for twelve years, she probably was the closest thing he had to a family to a family. It was probably true, she had been living with him, or in him, all his life, and now they shared the same blood, so technically, she really was his family, his sister.

And for some strange reason, that made her feel warm inside.

Clearing away her head of the strange feeling, Mizune responded, "Well, I guess I could cook something. But first come here." Naruto got up from where he was seated and walked towards her.

"Put these on." She said as she handed him a pairs of orange wristbands and ankle bands.

"Nee-chan, what are these for?" Naruto asked as he grabbed them.

"Do you see these seals?" Mizune asked, pointing at said seals. Naruto nodded.

"Well, they are Chakra Weight Seals. Once you put them on, just add a little bit of chakra and the seal will do the rest. They will then keep adding weight as you get used to them so don't have to put chakra on them all the times. Now put them on so I can charge them." Naruto did as he was told and Mizune reached to charge them.

"OK, now that's done, how about some Ramen." Mizune said with a smile.

* * *

And that's the end of the first chapter of Hero Revolution. I'll get to next chapter as soon as I can, but be warned: I write slowly and it may or may not be as long as this one. So while you wait, why don't ya all click on that *REVIEW* button and write something nice about my story, ne?


	2. Team 7

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto.

**Hero Revolution: Will of Fire**

* * *

Chapter 2: Team 7

"Naruto, time to wake up." Mizune said as she tried to wake said person from his dreams about dancing ramen. Yeah, she knew what he was dreaming about because she lived inside him for twelve years, and sometimes she could see what he was dreaming about. And some had been the most traumatic things she had seen. "Come on Naruto. Today's Team Selection Day, we need to leave early." That finally managed to wake Naruto up.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Naruto asked as he tried to stay awake.

"4 a.m." Mizune stated simply.

"Too early." Naruto said as he tried to go back to sleep.

"I'll teach you something cool." Mizune said from the kitchen.

"Well, let's get going then." Naruto said casually, somehow already dressed in his signature orange jumpsuit along with his new Forehead protector and grabbing a toast from a pile in front of Mizune, who was already dressed in her long orange shorts, her black T-shirt, her orange vest and her headband tied to her head.

"Wigt." Mizune said as she munched on a said toast that SHE had made earlier. She gulped it down with a glass of milk before speaking again. "Let's leave some clones so we can keep training." Naruto nooded as they made a quick hand seal, and with a poof there were now about twenty clones of Naruto and fifteen of Mizune in the apartment.

"Let's go." And with that, the originals left.

"So, what do we do?" One Naruto clone dare ask. And he wished he hadn't when he saw the mischievous grin on his nee-chan's clones.

"You're all going to read these books on all four Hokages, then we'll move to important ninjas and clans from Konoha." One Mizune clone said while pointing at said books that had somehow appeared on the table.

"Oh." Now the rest of the Naruto clones were glaring at the one who spoke, while the Mizune clones smirked. _"That'll teach him not to steal from ME, specially MY food." _Yeah, Mizune was a little bit possessive.

* * *

"OK Naruto, if you can perform the jutsus you learned yesterday correctly, I'll teach you four new ones. Now, begin." Mizune said as she stood behind Naruto.

"Just watch and learn nee-chan." Naruto said as he took out a kunai.

"SONIC BOOM!" Naruto shouted as he channeled some chakra to the kunai and made a slash motion with it. It created a white energy-like arc that exploded when it hit a rock.

"Now… " Naruto said as he launched a shuriken at a tree. "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The single shuriken turned into a storm of flying metal, shredding some branches and impaling the poor tree.

"Nice." Commented Mizune. "Now the Chakra Sensing."

Naruto closed his eyes, released a small pulse of his own chakra and tried to check on any nearby chakra signatures. He smirked as he opened them again.

"There are two clones on the tree to the left, one behind me, and three hiding over there, behind the bushes." Naruto said as he pointed where he had sensed the clones. After a few poufs, Mizune smirked and gave him thumbs up.

"Now, the Chakra Transfer." Mizune whistle and a tired looking clone appeared. The clone walked towards Naruto before sitting down a few feet away from him. Naruto put his hands together and concentrated on transferring some of his chakra from where he was to her, careful of not overloading or hurting her, which was a lot harder than he thought. But he should have seen it coming, this technique was made for Jinchuriki, due to their large chakra they made perfect chakra replenishers.

"That's enough. It seems like I'll have to teach you those jutsus." Mizune smiled as she dispelled her clone.

"Now, make some clones to practice chakra control, nature transformation, seals, and continue practicing those jutsus. I'll teach you the new jutsus this afternoon, but for now, you will be learning some new things about Taijutsu. Personally." Naruto definitely did not like that smirk she had.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" A Naruto clone asked his companion, a Mizune clone. Both of them where in front of an old restaurant that was famous for being the favorite place for Ninja to gamble in.

"We're almost out of money and we're not Genin yet, so we can't do missions. Jonin and Chunin often come here to gamble, but civilians and Genin can also participate." Mizune explained.

"So, your plan is to go in there, play against well experienced Jonins and Chunins, and win." Naruto guessed.

"Yep, that's it." Mizune admitted. "So, are you in?"

"Eh, why not." Naruto shrugged as he followed her inside.

A few moments later…

"Wow, I've never seen so many grownups crying like that." Naruto said as he carried a bag full of money.

"Yeah, but at least we won big time." Said Mizune, also carrying a bag of money. "Let's go, I think I know where we can win more money."

"Oi, Naruto! Its time to go!" Mizune, after feeling her clone at the Memorial dispel itself, called the original Naruto, who was resting from their little Taijutsu training. It had been a bit too much for our favorite blond, for he was totally exhausted, but got up to his feet with some effort and began to limp his way to the Academy as Mizune walked next to him in her fox form, leaving a couple more clones to keep watch over the rest. One can't be too sure when Uzumaki Naruto is involved.

"_Maybe I was a bit too rough with him." _Mizune thought as she saw Naruto limp. _"Nah."_

* * *

On their way to the Academy, Naruto got enough of his strength back for Mizune to ride on his head, much to his annoyance. Once they arrived at the Academy, they just found two more people inside, as everyone else hadn't arrived yet. They were Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha. He was about to sit down in the same row as Sasuke, but Mizune spoke up.

"Go sit next to that girl over there. You need more friends and I don't like the Uchiha." Mizune said. It was strange watching Naruto talk to a fox, but they've seen him do stranger things. Especially Hinata.

"Mm, if you say so." Naruto just shrugged before going to sit next to his own fangirl, although he didn't know that. Even though Mizune and most of Konoha did knew. And Mizune had been sealed inside him for the past twelve years. Yeah, he was THAT dense.

"_Naruto-kun coming in this direction, Naruto-kun is in the same row as me, __**NARUTO-KUN IS**__**SITTING NEXT TO ME!**__" _Meanwhile, Hinata was about to have a heart attack at having the object of her fantasies so close to her.

"Hey, Hinata! What's up?" Naruto greeted her with a smile.

*Thud*

"Aaah, Hinata! Are you ok?" While Naruto panicked over the fainted Hinata, while Mizune on the other hand was laughing her tail off, earning them strange looks from Sasuke. Not that they cared what the Emo thought of them.

* * *

"Oi, nee-chan, what do you know of the Shodaime's wood release?" A Naruto clone asked as he put the book he was reading down and turned to look at the nearest Mizune clone, which also put her book down.

"Mm, the wood release is an advance nature, formed by combining water and earth chakra to create plant-life. The Shodaime, the creator and only known user of the Mokuton, could use it to control the tailed beast, and he created all the trees in and near Konoha." Mizune said before going back to her book.

"Hmm, water and earth chakra…" Gears were spinning in Uzumaki Naruto's head as he continued reading.

* * *

By the time more students had arrived and Hinata had managed to regain consciousness, Mizune and Naruto were in their fifth intense card game of Shinobi Duels as they waited for Iruka-sensei to arrive. Naruto had managed to win the first two and Mizune had only just manage to win the last one. Of course, Naruto had to forefeit the game the moment Sakura Haruno entered the classroom and went to ask her. Like always, however, he was violently turned down.

* * *

"That's Uzumaki Naruto? He doesn't look like much." Kurenai said as she and the rest of the teams sensei along with the Sandaime watching their possible future students through the Hokage crystal ball. The other Jounin nodded in agreement. Well, except Asuma, who knew the kid better than any of the present Jounins.

"_Fools. They should know NOT to underestimate Naruto after all the pranks he has done."_ The Sandaime Hokage thought, trying not to cringe as he remembered some of the pranks. _"Hana still can't look at can't look at a cactus without crying."_

* * *

"_Always Sasuke, what's so great about that jerk" _Naruto jumped on the desk in front of Sasuke and they began glaring at each other.

Until a boy in the front row leaned back and accidentally bumped into Naruto, who almost fell into Sasuke. Almost, because, thanks to Mizune's training, he manage to substitute himself in time.

"ARG!" Unfortunately, for Sasuke, he had somehow manage to substitute himself with a cactus.

"**GET IT OFF!**" A Fire Country Hugging Cactus, to be specific.

* * *

"Oh, man! That's hilarious!" Asuma exclaimed, laughing as the Uchiha and his Fangirls tried to pry the cactus off his face. He was the only one laughing, as the other senseis tried to hold it together. Not that he really tried anyway, he never liked the Last Uchiha. "Man, I like that kid!"

"_He did it again." _The Third Hokage thought.

* * *

"Naruto! How dare you do that to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed as she and the rest of Sasuke's Fangirls advance towards Naruto, who had been standing next to Kiba as he laughed at Sasuke, ready to beat the life out of him. He was saved when Iruka walked in before they got too close.

"OK class, quiet down." Iruka ordered as he looked at his class, his eyes lingering on Mizune before moving on once he noticed her headband. "Starting today, all of you are now official shinobi of the Leaf. However, you're still Genin, so you will be assigned to a three man team with a Jonin in charge." Noticing this was going to take some time, the Uzumaki Siblings tuned him out (preferring to go back to their game of Shinobi Duels.), only turning their focus back on him again once he began assigning the teams.

"OK next is Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura…"

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered.

"NOOO!" Sakura cried.

"… and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka finished.

"Hn." Guess who?

"YEAH!" Now Sakura celebrated, "True Love always wins Ino-pig!"

"Damn." Naruto said as Sakura and Ino began to fight again.

"Kon." Mizune agreed.

* * *

Once Iruka had said that they would meet their Jounin sensei after lunch, Naruto quickly made his way outside to avoid Sasuke's Fangirls, in case they remembered their anger at him. And by the looks they were giving him, they certainly did remember.

"Oi, Naruto, you should dispel your clones. They must be running out of chakra by now." Mizune suggested, walking by his side in her human form.

"I guess you're right." Naruto said as he made a hand seal. Mizune smirked.

"Yes I am. Just remember not to…"

THUD

"… Dispel them all at the same time." Mizune sigh as picked up the unconscious form of Naruto and slung him over her shoulder.

"Come on, I know where you can rest for a while."

* * *

**OMAKE TIME: The Legendary Winner**

"So, how do play that game?" Naruto asked Mizune, pointing at a group of chunin who were playing poker.

"I don't know, I never needed to learn, beaing sealed and all that. I think its just a matter of luck. Why don't you give it a try" Mizune said.

"O.K." Naruto went to the table and put all the money they had, and the game began.

Fifteen minutes, Naruto had somehow managed to win most of the money that the Chunins had.

Half an hour later, he and Mizune left the restaurant in search of more victims, leaving every shinobi in there to cry for their lost money.

By the time Naruto dispelled his clones (leaving Mizune to carry all their newly gained money), they had emptied half the gambling places in Konoha, and then the rumors started. Noboddy knows who started the rumors, even less how they spread out of Konoha so soon after they stared, but they manage to reach the ears of a certain person.

"... And they say that he has as much luck as Tsunade the Legendary Sucker lacks. He's never lost a game. EVER." Nearby, the ears of a teen girl with a green coat and blonde hair in a pair of pony tails twitched.

_"If what they say is true, with someone like that I could pay all my debts and more!"_ Tsunade cackle evilly as she formed a plan. _"All I need now is its name."_

"Excuse me miss, but would you mind telling me the name of such an impressive person?"

"Of course not my dear! They call him the Lucky Fox."

* * *

**And that's it. Sorry for the long wait, but school is a pain. And if you're wondering why this chapter it shorter than the first is because I'll be doing a chapter per episode, unless I'm in the mood to put more than one episode in one chapter. Thanks for the reviews, and this won't be a Naruto/Kyuubi, because Kyuubi's body was made using Naruto's blood, making them brother and sister by blood, and I don't do incest. Hopefully next chapter will be done sooner.**

**But first: Should I give Naruto the Wood Release?**

**Yes?  
No?**

**Send your review with your answer!**

**R&R**


	3. Bell Test

**Hero Revolution: Will of Fire**

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Naruto, nor do I own his soul. Or yours for that matter.

Chapter 3: The Bell Test.

* * *

"Ugh…" Naruto stirred slowly, the pain in his head constantly pounding at it as well as the one on his stomach. His back and neck felt stiff, as if he had been sleeping sitting up.

"Oh, so you're finally awake." A familiar voice at his side said. Naruto only grunted as he tried to go back to sleep.

"Maybe this'll wake you up." Suddenly, what could only be described as a heavenly smell entered his range of smell. He opened his eyes to be meet to what could only be described as a miracle of Kami herself. A Delux Naruto-size bowl of Miso Ramen with extra naruto. He quickly grabbed and separated the chopsticks and with a loud "Itadakimasu!" he dug in. At his side Mizune watched with amusement as she continued to eat her ramen at a slower pace.

"_Now, that's a way to wake him up."_

7 bowl of ramen later…

"Uff, I'm full." Naruto said as he patted his stomach. "How long was I out?"

"Its almost time to go back, lunch time is about to end." Mizune said as she paid for the ramen with some of the money a clone had delivered sometime after they had arrived. "Let's go."

"Do you know who our sensei will be?" Naruto asked as they walked towards the academy.

"Yeah, his name is Kakashi." Mizune said as she once again rode on top of Naruto's head. Strangely, no one seemed to notice a fox riding on the head of the jinchuriki.

" Kakashi?" Naruto said as he grabbed a small black book from his pouch with Konoha's symbol on the front. Said black book was a special Bingo Book, a customized version that only listed renowned ninjas of Konoha, ninjas like The Three Sannin, The Yellow Flash, The God of Shinobi, and even Konoha's White Fang. He had four more customized Bingo Book that listed shinobi from Kiri, Suna, Iwa, and Kumo. "The only Kakashi in Konoha is Hatake Kakashi, also known as Copy Ninja Kakashi and Kakashi of the Sharingan, an elite Jounin."

"I think I remember him." Mizune said as she closed her eyes for a quick nap. "He was on Namikaze's Genin team along with that girl with purple marks on her cheeks and a goggles-wearing Uchiha."

"Hmm, I wonder what kind of person is he…" Naruto said as he arrived at the Academy.

* * *

"I CAN'T STAND IT ANY LONGER! WHERE IS HE?" Sakura screamed, finally losing any and all patience she had left, breaking the desk in her anger. From his seat, Sasuke eyed her wearily and decided to add some extra security to his apartment later.

"He's probably lost somewhere." Naruto said calmly from behind her as he continued to write on his Prank Notebook. By his side, Mizune was trying to write some notes in her own notebook using her tail. So far she had been unsuccessful.

"KYAAAA!" Sakura screamed, startled at his sudden appearance. "NARUTO! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT BAKA! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?" Sakura yelled at Naruto while serving him a large plate of righteous female fury. Poor guy.

"What are you talking about? I've been here the whole time, dattebayo! OW! You just didn't notice 'cause I was quiet! OW!" Naruto explained as he tried to protect himself from his crush's fury. It was true that Naruto had been there all along, but because has so focused on his notes, he didn't even make a sound.

"LIAR! No one could be that quiet!"

* * *

*SNEEZE*

"It appears someone is talking about me." Shino said from his seat in the restaurant Kurenai had brought Team 8.

"U-um, K-Kiba-kun, d-does Shino-kun…" Hinata began as she and her beast-like teammate looked at Shino.

"Sounds happy? Yeah." Kiba said as they continued to stare at their normally stoic teammate.

"Weird." Kurenai murmured as she too stare at the Aburame. It was, after all, strange to see or hear an Aburame express any kind of emotion. Under the table, Akamaru whimpered in agreement.

"Hey! Who're you calling beast-like?"

* * *

Once Sakura had stopped her rampage she noticed the Prank Notebook in Naruto's hand. Being the curious girl she is, she just had to ask.

"Oi Naruto, what's that?" She pointed at the notebook.

"Oh! This?" Naruto asked as he showed Sakura his notebook. The pink-head nodded. "It's my Prank Notebook. It's where I write about all my pranks. Here, take a look at it."

Normally, Sakura would have dismissed him once he said 'Prank'. But he was the infamous Naruto Uzumaki, know through all of Konoha for his pranks. So she took it and opened it on a random page.

When she opened the notebook, Sakura was expecting messy scribbles here and there, childish drawings of his prank and people, and unreadable notes. It was, after all, Naruto.

What she didn't expect was advance calculations, equations, and formulas, both mathematical and scientifical, high quality and precise drawings, and highly detailed notes on the prank, the target, and location, among other things.

"Um, Sakura-chan? Are you ok?" Naruto said he saw Sakura freeze in shock.

Nothing.

"Sakura-Chan?"

Nada.

*Poke*

"I think you broke her." Mizune said as she dropped the stick she used to poke the comatose girl.

Sasuke could care less.

*Thud*

Everyone who was aware of reality looked at the door where a white haired man covered in soot. At his feet laid the former holder of the soot, a can.

"Heh, you fell for it." Naruto laughed as he pointed at Kakashi.

"_Is he really a Jonin?" _Sasuke thought.

"Hmm… How can I say this…?" The white haired Cyclops began as he got on a Thinking Pose.

"My first impression of you is… I hate you." He finished.

"_The feeling's mutual." _Was the collective thought of the Genin. Well, those who were conscious.

"I'll meet you upstairs."

* * *

"Well, let's begin with the introductions." Kakashi said once everyone was present (both physically and mentally).

"Introduce ourselves? What do you wan to know?" Sakura asked.

"How about your like, dislike, dreams for the future, hobbies and things like that." Kakashi explained.

"Hey, hey, why don't you begin sensei. That way we know how it works." Naruto said.

"Me? Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi.. I have a lot of likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future... As for my hobbies... You're too young to know." Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

"_So, all we got was his name." _The Genin thought.

"Now, why don't we start with you, pinky." Kakashi said as he pointed at Sakura.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is…" *blush* "… Well he person I like is…" *Squeal* "And uhm… my dream for the future is…" *Fangirl Squeal* "Oh, and I hate Naruto-baka."

"_Just what I need, a fangirl." _Kakashi thought. "Now you, broody." He pointed at Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are lots of things I dislike and I don't really like anything. And my dream… No, my ambition is the resurrection of my clan and… to kill a certain man." Sasuke finished darkly.

"_He's so cool." _Sakura thought.

"_An Avenger. Wonderful." _Kakashi thought. "Finally, you blondie." He pointed at Naruto.

"Yosh! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, pranks, Iruka-sensei, orange, foxes, and Mizune-nee-chan. I dislike the three minutes it takes to cook it, people who blame others for something they had no control over, and arrogant jerks. My hobbies are playing pranks and trying new types of ramen. My dream for the future is to become the greatest Hokage in history and protect this village and all my precious people in it." Naruto finished.

"_He has grown in an interesting way." _Kakashi thought. "Now…"

"Wait! You're forgetting someone!" Naruto interrupted.

"Naruto-baka! We're only four!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Hn." Grunted Sasuke.

"Nope! You're forgetting Mizune-nee-chan." Naruto said as he pointed at the sleeping kitsune on his head, which woke up at that moment. Once everyone noticed the fox, they tensed at its presence. Foxes, after all, were not common in Konoha since the attack of the Kyuubi, and many had been killed throughout the years. "Your turn, Mizune."

Mizune jumped from Naruto's head and once she was sure she had their complete attention, she changed. Everyone, minus Naruto of course, was so shocked at having a fox turn into a human in front of them that Sasuke almost tripped back, Sakura did, and Kakashi almost fell from the roof.

"Yo, my name is Uzumaki Mizune. I was born twelve years ago as a fox, but someone messed with me and now I can turn into a human. Naruto-nii found and saved me from a mob and since then I've been living with him. He also taught me how to use chakra and how to be live as a human. I like Naruto-nii, meat, ramen, foxes, pranks, sake, and rabbits. I dislike snakes, dogs, cats, tanukis, people who hate foxes, and thieves. My hobbies are cooking, reading, writing, and singing. My dream is to help Naruto become Hokage and start my own business." Mizune finished with a smile as she took a seat next to a smiling Naruto.

"U-um, well, so." Kakashi stumbled to regain any composure he could at such news."OK, now that we're done with the introductions, tomorrow we'll be doing some special training."

"What kind of training Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as the other two Genin members were still trying to come to terms with Mizune's introduction.

"Survival training." Kakashi announced.

"Survival training?" Naruto repeated.

"But sensei, we did survival training at the Academy, why are we doing it again?" Sakura asked as she regained composure.

"This isn't normal training. This time, I'll be your opponent." Kakashi said. Naruto narrowed his eyes at that statement.

"Then, what is it?" Kakashi just started laughing.

"Um, what's so funny sensei?" Sakura asked.

"It's just that you're going to freak out when I tell you." The Cyclops said in a tone full of mirth.

"_I sincerely doubt that." _Naruto thought as he remembered everything he had learned in the past two days.

"Of the 27 graduates, only 9 will be chosen to become Genin. The rest will be sent back to the Academy." Kakashi announced. "This training is a very difficult exam with a failure rate of 66%!"

* * *

"Why did you reveal yourself nee-chan?"Naruto asked.

"Kakashi would have seen my chakra with that damn Sharingan of his. I think we'll have to tell the old man sometime."Mizune explained. _"But I get the feeling he already knows."_

"I guess. Do you know what the test is?" Naruto suddenly asked Mizune as they stood on the empty training field they were going to use."

"I believe I have an idea of what it is about, but you're going to have to wait. For now let's concentrate no training." Mizune answered.

"So what are you going to teach me?" Naruto once more inquired.

"Well, after some thought, I've decided to focus on elemental techniques. So, are you ready?" Mizune taunted.

Naruto just smirked as he made his favorite seal.

"Believe it! Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

* * *

**NEXT DAY…**

"WAKE UP!" Naruto fell from his bed in surprise, while Mizune just smiled and went back to the kitchen.

"Why did you woke me up so early?" Naruto asked as he untangled himself from the sheets.

"Today's the test, remember? And II don't care what that Cyclops says, you're going to eat breakfast." Mizune said as she put a bowl of ramen in the table before going back to get something for herself.

* * *

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted.

"You're late!" The group yelled at their sensei as they pointed an accusatory finger at him. Mizune growled in agreement.

"Sorry, but a black cat crossed my path and I had to retrace my steps." Kakashi said.

"Liar!" The Genin yelled again. Kakashi ignored them as he set the timer on top of one of the trunks.

"OK, its set for noon." The white haired pervert said. The Genin just looked confused.

"Here are two bells," Kakashi explained as he showed them the bells, "your task is to take them from me before the time is up. Those who don't get a bell won't get to eat lunch, will get tied to one of the trunks and will have to watch me eat their lunch in front of them."

*GRRRRR*

Kakashi stared at Naruto and Mizune, the only ones he did not hear their stomach grumble.

"You did say it was a suggestion not to eat." Naruto remembered him.

"_Should have seen that one coming from him." _Kakashi thought. "oh, and the person who doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the Academy." Kakashi finished.

"_Something's not right." _Naruto thought. Normally, he couldn't even be thinking about that, but thanks to Mizune literally beating lesson after lesson to think before acting, he had become a lot more perceptive than he was before. Of course, he was still oblivious to Hinata's crush on him, but that take a miracle for him to notice on his own.

"Now then, begin!"

And with that, the bell test began.

* * *

"Something's not right here, Mizune." Naruto told his foxy companion from their hiding place.

"So, you've notice. That's good, but the question is: What are you going to do?" The fox asked him, determined to have him figured this on his own. After all, she couldn't guide him by the hand all the time.

"First, I need to check something out." Naruto said as he moved towards Kakashi, Mizune just behind him.

* * *

"_Well, it seems like they know how to hide themselves. Nice." _Kakashi thought.

"Kakashi-sensei, fight me!" Naruto yelled.

"_Spoke too soon." _Kakashi thought. "You're a weird kid, aren't you?"

"And you look old." Naruto said back to him, not even bothering to deny his weirdness. He had seen worse. "Mizune, stay here."

"Fine." Kakashi said as his hand moved to his weapon pouch. "Shinobi lesson number one: Taijutsu."

He then proceeded to dramatically pull out his book as Naruto, who just dismissed the book and focused on his task, charged at him.

"_Let's see how this goes." _Naruto thought as he threw a punch, which Kakashi blocked, before going for kick, which Kakashi dodged by crouching down. _"OK, time to level up."_

Naruto jumped away from Kakashi to gain some distance before jumping in the air as he prepared to deliver an axe kick at his one-eyed opponent.

"_He completely serious and focused, unlike his description on his file, but I see he's that bad." _Kakashi thought as he saw the kick was going to miss him, not noticing the evil grin on Naruto's face.

"_Heheh, got you now!" _Naruto thought as he unleashed his REAL attack. "SONIC BOOM!"

*BOOM*

"Did I get him?" Naruto asked as the dust cleared.

"You should never show your back to the enemy. You never know what they might do." Kakashi said from behind made the tiger seal.

"_I remember that technique!" _Mizune thought from where she was standing. _"From my time inside Kushina!"_

"Naruto! Run away! He's going to kill you!" Sakura screamed at the blond.

"Too late" Kakashi said. "Konohagakure Hidden Secret Taijutsu Technique: One Thousand Years of Death!"

"_He killed him alright." _Mizune thought. _"Just not on the way you think."_

"I'm not done yet!" Naruto's voice was heard as clones began to sprung from the river and towards Kakashi. The jonin dodge them before punching the one in front, only for it to turn into water.

"_A water clone?" _Kakashi thought in surprise. Another clone tried to attack him from behind, but he just grabbed him and slammed him on the one to the left. Just like the last one, this one too turned into water but the one he slammed it into turned into mud. _"And a mud clone too? Just where did he learn these techniques?"_

More clones, both mud and water along with some shadow clones, began to appear and gang up on him until they manage to get a hold of him for Naruto to deliver a Sonic Boom, which ended up destroying most of the clones but manage to hit Kakashi. However, when the dust cleared, it revealed a broken log.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. Naruto, the dobe, the dead last of the Academy, was giving their sensei trouble by using powerful jutsus, jutsus that should be his. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be true.

"_That power should be mine!" _Sasuke thought as he glared at the orange shinobi.

* * *

"_Now, where is he?" _Naruto thought as he stared at where his sensei should have been. His eyes narrowed. _"I was right, time to go." _He ran to where Mizune had hidden.

* * *

"_Impressive, but not good enough." _Kakashi thought as he watched Naruto leave the clearing in the opposite direction from where he was. _"You're an interesting kid, Naruto. Let's see what you were trying to accomplish."_

* * *

"So, did you got what you wanted?" Mizune asked Naruto as she stood in front of him in her human form.

"Yeah." Naruto answered. "There's no chance any of us can win against him, much less get one of the bells."

"Oh and how did you come to that conclusion?" Mizune asked in curiosity.

"His reaction time and speed is above most ninja I've seen, except for that guy in green spandex. I felt that he has above average chakra reserves when I used my 'sonar'. And from what I felt when he blocked my punches, he's definitely strong and holding back."

"And what do you think?" Mizune asked, proud that her special training had given such good results in such a short amount of time. _"Now we can move to Level Two."_

Naruto shivered at the feeling of impeding doom before answering. "Well, it's obvious that this test has another purpose. I just can't figure it out." He said as he closed his eyes and went through everything he knew. _"There's no way we can take Kakashi-sensei on our own." _Naruto's eyes snapped open at the thought.

"That's it! There's no way a fresh Genin can take on a well-trained Jonin, specially an elite like Kakashi. And now that I think about it, I've never heard about a three-man squad, unless its under special circumstances, and no mater how much the council may suck up to teme, he does not count as a special circumstances. So this is a test on our teamwork, to see if we can work as a team, isn't that right Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as he looked up to see the white haired Jonin stare at him with surprise clear in his only visible eye.

"Well done Naruto, but knowing is only part of the battle." Kakashi said as jumped down from his tree.

"I know, come Mizune! We need to do some things." Naruto said as he and Mizune poofed into smoke.

" …I'm starting to hate shadow clones."

* * *

"Hey, teme!" Naruto called as he ran towards Sasuke, Mizune right beside him.

"Dobe, tell me where did you get that kind of power?" Sasuke demanded the blonde.

"That's a secret." Naruto simply said. "So don't even ask me to teach you. But that's not important right now. The test, its about teamwork! We need to work together to get the bells!"

"Why would someone like me work with a loser like you?" Sasuke demanded.

"Look, if we don't work together, we'll get sent back to the Academy, and I've come too far to go back. And if I'm wrong I'll teach you those jutsus I used." Naruto added as good measure, knowing that the Uchiha's pride and hunger for power might help him convince the Last Uchiha to work with him. "And if we do pass, I'll give you two newly created jutsus. So, do we have a deal or what?" Naruto asked as he lifted his fist.

" …Deal." Sasuke said as he bumped fists with his teammate.

* * *

" …And that's why we need to work together." Naruto explained to Sakura, who was ignoring him and Mizune and staring at Sasuke. "We already got Sasuke, so are you in or not?"

"Of course I'm in!" Sakura said, still looking at Sasuke.

"Now all we need is a plan. Sakura-san, care to help me?" Mizune ask the pink-head.

* * *

"Where's everyone?" Kakashi said as he read his book, clearly unconcerned of what was about to happen. "Maybe now I'll have some time to read my book."

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

"Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet!"

"Water Style: Liquid Bullet!"

Kakashi dodged all three jutsus before he was forced to dodge the incoming barrage of flying clones while some more charged at him from various sides. Being the seasoned shinobi he was, he effortlessly dodged the airborne clones while dispelling the clones charging at him with refined precision.

"No mater how many times you multiplied it, zero will always be zero."

"Then how about we do some addition." A voice called behind him before he had to jump to evade the surprise kick form the Uchiha.

"So you got him to work with you?" Kakashi said, a little bit surprised that the blonde had managed to convince Sasuke to work with him.

"Told you it was about teamwork." A Naruto besides Sasuke said.

"Tch, fine I'll pay you once this is over." Sasuke said before he and the Narutos charged forward.

"_This is getting hard." _Kakashi thought as he continued to punch, kick, and block the clones and Sasuke.

"Now!" Kakashi heard Sakura screamed and at that moment, the closest Narutos jumped on him, getting a strong hold of his arms and legs. Sasuke jumped back as he prepared his clan's signature jutsu.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" A larger version than the Fireball Technique hit him and the clones that were holding him in place.

"Did we get him?" The real Naruto asked as his remaining clones dispelled.

"I think so." Sasuke answered as he lookedat where his jutus had hit. As the smoke cleared, it revealed a burning log in the place Kakashi was supposed to be. "Damn it!"

"Teme jump!" Naruto yelled as he and Sasuke jumped away just as a pair of hands came from the ground and tried to get a hold of them.

"It seems like I underestimated you guys." Kakashi said as both Genin got on a fighting stance. At that moment, the timer ringed throughout the clearing. "But unfortunately, the time's up and you didn't get any of the bells."

"Not necessarily." Sakura said as she and Mizune ran towards the boys. Sakura threw something at Sasuke and then at Naruto, who showed it to Kakashi.

"What the…" Kakashi trailed off as he looked at the bells in their hands before looking at the bells he was carrying which poofed out of existence at that moment. "How?"

"Everything they did was a distraction for our real plan." Sakura said as she pointed at Naruto and Sasuke. "I knew that if Naruto and Sasuke worked together, you would be forced to focus only on them, and because you don't think highly of me or Mizune, it was easier than I thought. "

"Impressive." Kakashi said as he figured out the rest of the plan. "And you technically did get the bells before the time was up. But there's only two bells, so who is going back to the Academy?"

"I'll go back." Naruto said as he threw his bell at Sakura. "Maybe I'll get to be the Rookie of the Year and train a new Generation of pranksters. I already got Konohamaru so the rest should be easy."

"NO! I'll go back!" Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time as images of the apocalypse that could come if Naruto made more like him. His Shadow Clone Technique was bad enough.

"Well I guess you all… " Kakashi paused to give some dramatic effect.

The Genin began to glare at him, annoyed.

"Pass." He finished.

"I knew we'd pass dattebayo!" Naruto said as he high fived Mizune.

"We did it Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed in happiness.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said as a triumphant smirk made its way to his face.

"Now come." Kakashi said as he walked back to the Memorial Stone where he gave them the same speech he did in canon, minus Naruto's comments.

"Now go home and get a good rest. Starting tomorrow, Team 7 will begin its duties!" Kakashi said before leaving to report to the Hokage.

"This deserves a celebratory party." Mizune said as she grabbed Sasuke and started drag him.

"Yeah! Party!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Sakura and followed the Kitsune.

* * *

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi greeted as he entered the office through the window.

"You're late." Kurenai said angrily from her seat besides Asuma. The rest of the could-be senseis were also there.

"Sorry, but I had to save a little girl from some crows that tried to attack her with corn." Kakashi said.

"You're lying." Kurenai replied.

"If you say so." Kakashi said as he took a bag out of his pouch and opened it, revealing it to full of popcorn. As Kakashi started eating it with his mask still on, the other ninjas could only stare at him, not sure at how to react at this. Finally the Hokage cleared his throat and got everyone's attention.

"As you are aware, we're in this meeting to announce which team passed and which did not." Hiruzen said.

"Team 1: Fails." A random jonin said.

"Team 2: Fails." Another jonin says.

"Team 3: Fails."

"Team 4: Fails."

"Team 5: Fails."

"Team 6: Fails."

"Team 7: Passes." Kakashi announced with an eye smile. Many people were shocked to hear Kakashi Hatake finally pass a Genin team.

"Heh, knew the Uchiha could do it." Random Jonin #2 said with a smirk.

"Actually, it was Naruto who found the true meaning of the exam." Kakashi declared.

"The orange idiot? How could he have found it if the Uchiha couldn't." #2 said.

"I believe that since _that _incident, he's become more suspicious and aware of what others tell him." Kakashi said. "Oh that reminds me; I got to talk with you in private Hokage-sama."

"Well then, come to my office later, Kakashi. For now, let's continue with the meeting."

"Team 8: Passes…"

* * *

Finally, I'm done! This is my longest chapter so far, and I don't know if it's as good as the other ones, but school's been a pain in the ass, with the final exams and all that.

Now, Naruto will get the Mokuton, but he won't be related to the First Hokage, well not directly. Not only that, but Naruto's Mokuton will be different from the others.

Now for an Omake!

* * *

(DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN THE FOLLOWING SONG. I got the lyrics from 'Lyrics-dot-net'.)

**OMAKE!: WHAT POT 7 (What Happened At The: Party Of Team 7)**

Somehow, Team 7 little party turned out into a large event when some people hard about said party. Those people spread the word and within a few moments, almost half of Konoha knew. Well, the Shinobi part at least. And of course, some decided to invite themselves to the party, and that's went it all started. One thing lead to anther and then to another until almost everyone that attended ended up drunk beyond return. The only exceptions were Naruto and Mizune, as due to the Kyuubi, they could get only slightly tipsy no matter how much they drank. Of course, they did not need to be drunk to do something insane. Like, for example, building a stage for a music concert.

"You ready Naruto?" Mizune asked the blonde standing at her side. Both were dressed in black pants and jacket, along with a red shirt.

"Of course I am." Naruto said with a confident smirk. They grabbed their microphones and got ready to sing in front of a large group of drunk ninjas.

Mizune: Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now

Naruto: Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion

And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you starin' at that phone in your lap  
And you hopin' but them people never call you back

"You rock boss!" Konohamaru cheered Naruto.

But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel in the sand  
What would you wish for if you had one chance

So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night

Mizune: Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now

Naruto: Yeah, somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job, before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at subway

And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes out of airplanes  
Then maybe, oh, maybe I'll go back to the days

Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for Decatur, what's up, Bobby Ray

So can I get a wish to end the politics?  
And get back to the music that started this shit  
So here I stand, and then again I sink  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes out of airplanes

Mizune: Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now

Naruto: I could really use a wish right now  
I could really use a wish right now  
Like, like, like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
A wish, a wish right now

"I love you Naruto-kun!" A tipsy Hinata yelled before promptly passing out. Unfortunately, her confession was drowned by the cheering of the crowd..


End file.
